What Happened?
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: More then one Oneshot. As usual for me, dark. Rated T because of the second one. Completebut I may add more oneshots now and again. The people of the trilogy write 'letters' to Bartimaeus.
1. What Happened?

**What Happened?**

Bartimaeus, you never forgot me. You kept me close to your heart, as though I was a part of you.

We were such close friends, you and I. We had each other's back; were always there for one another.

I'll never forget you. I haven't yet.

But what happened?

I changed, that's what. Something in me changed, and we started to grow further and further apart.

But that was after I went to the Other Place, wasn't it? That's funny. I go to your world and change. You come to mine and change. I suppose we magicians and djinn were never meant to be united; on the same team. You were right. Magicians will always enslave the djinn and they will stay as ignorant as they already are. They will never take the time to 'bond' to you djinn like I hoped.

You were right. Things will never change. Magicians will never travel to the Other Place. There is no trust between the two of us; magicians and djinn.

And there's nothing I can do about it.

I tried, but no one followed after me. Everyone decided it was better on their own side. Djiin stay in the Other Place and magicians stay on Earth.

But don't forget, I will always be grateful to you for what you helped me to do. Without you, none of it would've been possible. Nothing would've been possible without you. In fact, I'd probably have died earlier then I did.

Bartimaeus, my friend, you were my only friend. I depended on you. And I know now that that was my deathly flaw.

**That's OneShot #1. The next--and in my opinion better--one is next. By the way, did you get who was talking to Bartimaeus? Hehe. **


	2. Goodbye Bartimaeus

**Goodbye Bartimaeus**

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, Bartimaeus. But it has to be this way. I was supposed to do this; I was meant to.

It's my destiny.

Let's face it; I'm not usually the type to be all about destiny. But knowing you has shown me that I must do this. You're pretty influential, huh? Sad. But it's the way things are meant to be.

I went to the Other Place with you. And not because I wanted something. I went because I had _faith _in you. I believed that you and I could--would have--made a good team. We could've done so many incredible things together.

But you rejected me and my ideas. You said it would never happen. That it was impossible; couldn't be done. After I dismissed you, with you went three _years, three years, _of my hopes and dreams. You said it was all impossible; said we needed to trust one another. And I _did _trust you. And I know you trusted me.

But you were too proud to admit it.

And that's why I'm doing what I've decided is my destiny.

I gulp as my shaking hand grips the butt of the knife. Sweat drips down my face as the cold steel of the knife presses against my wrist. It's exposed vein pulsating as my heart pumps more and more blood. Adrenaline rushing my heart, making me slightly dizzy.

There's one thought left for you Bartimaeus: Go to hell.

The knife's blade presses hard into my skin and cuts it deep. I don't stop it until I see blood. Then I drag it over my wrist as fast as I can. Blood squirts up into my face as I give a smile. I look away from it and move on to the next one. I ready the knife, press hard, and slice it. The effect is instantaneous. More blood squirts up into my face.

I drop the knife to the floor, half in shock of what I have done. The knife gives a soft clag on the floor. I fall to the floor and watch the blood squirt out of me.

This is my actual life force, here. Everything I have ever done, everything I have ever accomplished. Years of working for the Resistance. Years of fighting against the magicians. All for nothing. And it's your fault. If only you took me into consideration.

I'm getting dizzy. I rest my head against the wall, look to the ceiling, and close my eyes. It's so sleepy now...

Goodbye Bartimaeus.

Maybe I'll see you in hell.


	3. It's All Your Fault

**It's All Your Fault**

Bartimaeus, you dumb bastard.

You knew I was going to die, and you didn't care. You knew that one blast was fatal, that I was bleeding internally. I knew you knew. We were fused together, remember? I could think all your thoughts with you. I knew you knew.

But you lied to me.

You told me I was going to be fine, that you were 'no doctor' anyway. You lied to me and told me I was going to live. That's what made me dismiss you so that the Staff of Gladstone would work, and I would live. I didn't want to die. Do you really think I believed you for even a little while?

Actually, I did.

I can't believe I fell for your word! You're a demon! I should've known you would betray me. Your a demon. A creature that would do anything in your power to hurt me. And you did. You did the ultimate betrayal. You killed me, Bartimaeus. And to think I actually trusted you at one point. I did. And you know I did. When you fused with me, I knew you knew. You did it, Bartimaeus. You killed a magician. Good job. You killed him just when he was at his most vulnerable point. I congratulate you.

You must be famous in the Other Place.

Ah, the Other Place. Kitty went there to convince you that we needed to do this. Perhaps she shouldn't have. We were fine without you. We didn't need you.

All we needed was each other.

But because of _you _we were torn apart. It really is all your fault. We were destined to be together, and you tore us apart. You split between us and cut any links we had. Whatever little connection we had was broken when you stepped in. Don't you get it? It's all your fault for my being dead. Why can't you get that through your thick essence? You dumbass! You'll never get it, will you?

I loved Kitty. And you knew it. But still you deliberately tore us apart. It's your fault I'm dead, and there's no going back.

One last thought: Go to hell. Back where you belong.

It's your fault I'm dead.

But more then anything, it's mine.


	4. I'm With You

**I'm With You**

Bartimaeus. You've seen me cry. You've seen me angry. You've ben there for me when I needed you most. You saw me die. You tried to save me, but I rejected your offer and let you go while those other djinn came in and killed me. All before you were taken back to the Other Place. I didn't want you to see my death, but what could I do? You were fighting with all your streangth to stay here and protect me, and it took longer for the Other Place to take hold of you and bring you back home. You should've just gone.

There was nothing you could've done, anyway. We both knew our fate had been sealed and there was nothing either of us could've done to stop or change it. That was why I let you go. You would've died, and that I couldn't bear. Two thousand years is too young for a djinni. I knew you had a long life to live, and I was going to make sure you lived it. I lived my life. It was your turn.

Did you ever regret what happened that night when I was killed? Do you ever think about it? Do you ever think about me and wonder who I would've grown to be? I wish I could see you now to see who've you become.

If you regret my death, forget about it. No matter where you are, what you do, who you become, I will always be there with you. Remember that and keep my memory close to you. I'll never leave you. Ever.

Death is a painful thing to experiance, especially when you're right there and you know you can do something to stop it, but also know you can't. I understand what you were going through as you were fadding away to the Other Place. It's alright to cry. Don't think you're too strong for tears, because eventually you'll have to. Crying isn't weakness in the eyes. Remember that.

I'm with you, Bartimaeus. If you don't remember anything else, remember this. I'm with you and always will be. As long as you live in the Other Place and serve magicians on Earth, I'll be with you.

I only want one thing from you. Promise me you won't forget me.

* * *

**A/n **

**I can't decide if I want this to be called "I'm With You" or "Remember Me". Otherwise, this was just written to kill time. Short, Sweet, and to the point as my others. Enjoy! **


End file.
